


Ice cream and kisses

by neilwylan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things, Fluff, High Warlock of Alicante Magnus Bane, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwylan/pseuds/neilwylan
Summary: Prompt : a canon-divergence of 3x22 where Alec come home after work and a toddler run to him.





	Ice cream and kisses

Alec opened the front door of their loft in Alicante and entered his house. He saw a glimpse of his husband, talking on the phone to one of his clients. He walked few steps and put his briefcase on the armchair.

\- And how is the High Warlock of Alicante? Alec asked, proudly.

\- Much better now that you’re here. Magnus answered, looking up to see his husband.

Alec filled them two cocktails, turning his head when he heard the sound of Magnus’ phone buzzing before Magnus turned it off.

\- Busier than ever I see.

\- It’s been buzzing up like that all day. Magnus answered, smiling.

Alec turned around to face Magnus, holding two glasses and smirked.

\- But I have much better things to do now. Magnus said, throwing his pen and book in the air before taking one glass out of Alec’s hands.

They toasted, Alec saying :

\- To us.

\- To us. Magnus repeated, observing Alec’s smirk growing on his face before having a taste of his cocktail.

They shared a drink and Alec almost drop his glass when he heard a joyful voice screaming.

\- Daddy!

Quickly, he gave his glass to Magnus and caught up the toddler who was running in his directions. He raised his son in the air and spin him around before holding him on his hip, one of his hand resting under his son’s body and the other holding his head and back.

\- Did you spend a good day, Max? Alec asked his son, coincidentally sharing the same name as his younger brother.

The little warlock nodded and Alec gave him a long kiss on his cheek before looking at Magnus for a second.

\- Did you annoy Papa today?

Max shook quickly his head and Alec looked at his husband for confirmation.

\- He was a little angel today, maybe he sensed that you’ll have few days off after today. Magnus said, taking steps closer, caressing his son’s cheek before dropping a kiss on Max’s forehead.

Magnus and Alec also shared a kiss and Magnus put his head on Alec’s shoulder before making appeared few sparks of magic in front of his son’s eyes. 

\- I love your magic so much. Alec whispered, eyes full of love and excitement.

Magnus looked up to Alec with his cat eyes and smiled lovingly before kissing Alec’s cheek.

\- When Catarina will be ready, you’ll be able to do the same. Magnus said with a wink.

\- I’ll never be as good as you, though.

\- Well, it took me years of practise, and you and Max will have to work on it too.

\- I’ll have forever to learn how to do it anyways. Alec said, smiling, kissing Magnus’ temple for a moment.

\- Daddy? Can we have ice cream? Max asked, looking at Alec with his big blue eyes.

\- Mm, we’ll have to ask Papa. Papa, what do you think? Should we have ice cream?

Magnus faked to think about it a lot before smiling and tickling Max’s sides with his fingers making the little boy laughed. He begged his father to stop and Magnus took him in arms to kiss his cheeks with butterfly kisses, making him laugh even more. Alec caressed his dark blue hair, carefully avoiding his little horns before kissing Max’s forehead. 

\- I’ll go take ice cream, you two choose a film? Alec asked, making Magnus nod and kissing him softly before Alec turned to go to the kitchen.

He heard in the background, his husband asking their son which film he wanted to see and heard Max screaming Frozen. Alec let out a giggle and brought back the ice cream in the living-room, seeing his husband and son sitting on the couch, Max carefully sitting on his father’s knees who made him jumped on it and laughed. Alec sat on the couch next to the two people he loved the most in the whole world and put one of his arm around Magnus’ shoulders after giving him his raspberry’s ice cream, chocolate one to Max and he started eating his vanilla’s ice cream.

\- You and your vanilla ice cream are boring. Magnus said, still smiling.

Alec just fondly rolled his eyes, and smiled when Magnus let his head fall on his husband’s shoulder and Alec kissed the top of his head before concentrating on the film playing on their TV. He frowned when he heard his phone buzzing in his pocket and take it out to see one text from Jace about Clary.


End file.
